Unfinished Business The ar Way
by Ionel
Summary: ‘Can’t say I blame them. I mean what are you going to do?’ … let me tell you: It didn’t stop there. AU - New Caprica / Unfinished Business - The A/R Way. A few reaction shots regarding the beginning of Laura's and Bill's 'relationship'.
1. Weed & Moonshine

**Unfinished Business The AR Way (1/5)  
**

* * *

**Summary: **'Can't say I blame them. I mean what are you going to do?' … let me tell you: It didn't stop there. AU - New Caprica / Unfinished Business - The A/R Way. A few reaction shots regarding the beginning of Laura's and Bill's 'relationship'. 

**Author's Note:** So this is pretty much AU: 1) the Kara/Lee/Anders/Dee 'triangle of love' didn't happen and 2) virtual Six is with Gaius on New Caprica ... other than that it's canon ... what? this is not how it happened in 'Unfinished Business'? Well this is the 'Director's Cut' ... and come on, we all know that 'something' happened on New Caprica ;)

* * *

**Felix Gatea**

* * *

'…Excuse me for just a moment, the finance minister just came by and I should really…' Felix pointed in the general direction of the gathered crowd and was relieved when the Admiral and Laura Roslin nodded. Hurriedly walking away from them he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. In a beeline he made his way over to one of the makeshift bars and ordered a drink. He took the first sip and leaned against the bar as the liquid burned it's way down his throat. 

Something had been off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that something was going on.

The second he had stopped to talk to the Admiral and Laura Roslin he had felt as though he was an intruder. As though he was interrupting a secret meeting or as though he was a child sitting at the grown ups table without permission. But by then it had been too late, he had already started a conversation and there was no polite way to leave so soon after starting it.

The looks they gave each other made it seem as though they were having a conversation without words. A conversation that he wasn't supposed to be a part of, but that he had interrupted by stopping to talk to them.

And to top it all off there had been a smell in the air that had been oddly familiar though he was sure he had never smelled it before. Not for the first time he wondered what that had been.

He looked at them now, still standing where he had left them and did a double take. What were they smoking?

* * *

**Bill Adama**

* * *

'Oh my Gods. I didn't think he'd ever leave.' Her words brought a smile to his face. 

'He's a good kid.' He defended his officer though he knew that her words weren't meant as an offense. And he was inclined to agree with her. The conversation that they'd been having was rather boring and had for the most part been kept alive by Felix Gaeta. Laura and he had generally only agreed to his statements and nodded. Couldn't Mr. Gatea understand that at least for today they weren't Former President Laura Roslin and Admiral Adama.

Her voice broke his train of though. 'Mmmh, indeed.' She agreed and they retrieved the cigarettes they had been hiding from behind their backs, taking a drag simultaneously.

He couldn't believe it. Had anyone told him that there would be a moment in his life when he would be smoking stimulating drugs with none other than Laura Roslin, teacher, ex-minister of education and ex-president of the twelve colonies he would just have laughed out loud.

Now he felt quite different about that.

He _was_ actually smoking weed with her.

And drinking.

And flirting if he interpreted the look in her eyes correctly.

And there wasn't a place he'd rather be at the moment. Not even Galactica he had to admit. Their conversation just felt so natural that he was sure that it wasn't just the drugs and the booze. This was them.

Returning to his earlier musings he looked at her. This was _them_.

Her without having the weight of the presidency on her shoulders. Him without the hull of _Galactica_around him. Today, on New Caprica, they were just Laura and Bill. Even if he was still wearing the uniform.

Returning to the present he turned to look at her. 'You say this stuff grows around here?' He brought his glass to his slips, taking a sip while he waited for her answer.

'Mmmh.' The question brought a smile to her face and she motioned towards the distance. 'In the mountains north of here there's this stream that comes down into this lake.' She got a dreamy look in her eyes and he found it hard to drag his eyes away from her. 'The water is so clear it's like looking through glass.' Her voice was raspy and the look in her eyes told him that she was seeing the place she was so vividly describing. 'I'm thinking of building a cabin.' She looked him right in the eyes then and he saw a sparkle there as she took another sip of her drink.

Was he imagining it or was she looking at him expectantly? Her eyes seemed to hold a challenge but he didn't know for sure.

He threw the remainder of his cigarette away, averting his eyes to look towards the horizon. 'It's good.' He said and wasn't sure what he was referring to. The cigarette, the drinks, the company, her plan.

'It is good.' She agreed the smile on her face spreading.

* * *

End Chapter One 


	2. Stars & Smiles

Unfinished Business The AR Way 

**Summary: **'Can't say I blame them. I mean what are you going to do?' … let me tell you: It didn't stop there. AU - New Caprica / Unfinished Business - The A/R Way. A few reaction shots regarding the beginning of Laura's and Bill's 'relationship'.

**Author's Note:** So this is pretty much AU: 1) the Kara/Lee/Anders/Dee 'triangle of love' didn't happen and 2) virtual Six is with Gaius on New Caprica ... other than that it's canon ... what? this is not how it happened in 'Unfinished Business'? Well this is the 'Director's Cut' ... and come on, we all know that 'something' happened on New Caprica ;)

Author's Note #2: Unfortunately this hasn't been betaed yet 'caues my beta is pretty busy at the moment.

* * *

**Saul Tigh**

* * *

'Oh Saul.' Ellen purred into his ear and Saul tightened his grip around her waist. He ignored her skilled hand that traveled down the front of his uniform while she walked beside him. He sighted and tried to concentrate on the ground in front of his feet.

'I want you Saul.' She sighted as her fingers skimmed the waistband of his pants. They had almost completed the walk to their tent. He grabbed her hand before she started anything that they wouldn't be able to finish standing between tents in the makeshift city. Instead he grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that was only interrupted when she pinched his butt. He growled and pulled away while she grinned.

He continued to walk towards their tent, dragging her with him. Ellen followed him, her hand resting securely on his waist again.

Suddenly he could hear her take in a sharp breath that made him look down at her. 'Won't you look at that.' Her gaze was fixed to the side of one of the tents and he squinted to see what had gotten her attention. She pointed at something that Saul could slowly make out as a couple of people. 'Barely a week out of office and she's got her hands all over him.'

Saul frowned as his intoxicated mind tried to comprehend what she was trying to say. Ellen looked up at him and the look on her face was incredulous. 'Look closely Saul.' She urged and pointed again. 'It's Bill and our _dear_Laura Roslin.' She spat the word out that made clear that Laura Roslin was anything but dear to her.

Raising his eyebrows he tried to take a closer look at the couple lying on the ground. Ellen was right, it was his best friend and their Former President. But Laura Roslin was hardly _'all over him'_, though they looked cozy and comfortable as they lay gazing at the stars.

'You're exaggerating Ellen. She's not all over him.' He felt obliged to point out. Laura Roslin was after all their former president. A woman for which he would have rigged an election. He still wished that Gaeta had kept his mouth shut. Would have saved them all a lot of trouble. He could feel the nightmare coming.

Ellen's voice beside him brought him back to the present. 'You just wait and see.' Her voice was low and dangerous and he could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. How could she play this to her advantage? Who would be the first person she was going to report this to?

While she was muttering some unintelligible words under her breath Saul grabbed her chin again and turned her head so she was looking at him again. 'Leave them alone Ellen.' He looked into her eyes intently, silently ordering her to do as he told her.

If anyone deserved some happiness it was the Old Man. And if it was with Laura Roslin who was he to complain. She was a beautiful woman and had he been Bill he would have made a move on her some time ago. But Bill did these things differently and had told him so when they'd had a talk on 'military protocol' and that you couldn't just go ahead an 'frak your Commander in Chief' as Saul had so delicately put it.

Ellen fought his grip on her chin but he wouldn't let go, instead he drew her in for a kiss again. Anger and passion were only divided by a delicate line. She fiercely returned his kiss and at least for the moment she seemed to have forgotten the two stargazing people.

He pulled away and took her hand, pulling her along as he began to walk again. Behind him he could hear Ellen giggle like a schoolgirl.

* * *

**Laura Roslin**

* * *

She felt him move beside her and heard him take another drag of his cigarette.

'Is this really it Bill?' She waited for a couple of seconds but he didn't answer. 'Is this how we're gonna spend all the rest of our days?' She felt him turn his head to look at her but still no answer passed his lips. 'Mmh?' She threw a sideways glance at him.

His lack of a response bothered her. They were lying on some linen sacks, gazing at the stars and he was remaining silent. It was frustrating.

She could have sworn that they had flirted earlier and she had felt elated at that. Because there was one good thing coming from the fact that Gaius Baltar had become President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. It was the fact that _she_ wasn't anymore.

If she couldn't have the presidency then there were other things she could now indulge in, that had been impossible before. One of them was a romantic relationship with the man lying next to her. _If_ he wanted it.

There had been sparks between them before but none of them had ever acknowledged it. After all they were the leaders of the remainder of humanity. He was Admiral, she was his Commander in Chief, the President. Now they were supposed to be Bill and Laura. _If_ he wanted it.

She had tried to drop a few hints. Told him that she wanted to build a cabin, which she really wanted. But she had kind of hoped that he would rise to the challenge and offer his help to fulfill her dream. She would be delighted to spend more time with him and grow even closer to him. _If_ he wanted it.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get an answer to the prominent question on her mind with subtlety she shifted on the linen sack to spoon herself against his side. If he didn't want it he would tell her.

If he raised an eyebrow she couldn't see it as her face was now nestled against his shoulder. For a moment she was anxious that she had stepped over some invisible boundary but then she could feel his hand sneaking around her waist and securely holding her in place by his side.

'Maybe we should just enjoy this.' She suggested, referring to their ability to finally be Bill and Laura in the long run. Another shot at subtlety.

She felt a slight movement of his head and then his grip around her waist tightened. 'I am.' His voice was rough and she could hear the rumbling in his chest.

She smiled. 'No, no. I mean enjoy being here on this planet as long as it lasts. I mean maybe –' She took a breath to be able to voice her ever present fear. '- the Cylons come back maybe they don't, but for now, right now we got a break.' She closed her eyes and involuntarily snuggled closer to him. He didn't seem to mind.

'I've got people that wanna get off the ship. Move down here.' She placed her hand on his chest in a comforting gesture. She suspected that this was going to be especially hard on him. _Galactica_ had been his home for such a long time and now it's crew was 'abandoning' it.

She readjusted her position on his shoulder. 'Can't say I blame them. I mean what are you going to do?'

* * *

End Chapter Two

* * *

Reviews are looooove and appreciated a lot wink


	3. Hugs & Kisses

Unfinished Business The AR Way 

**Summary: **'Can't say I blame them. I mean what are you going to do?' … let me tell you: It didn't stop there. AU - New Caprica / Unfinished Business - The A/R Way. A few reaction shots regarding the beginning of Laura's and Bill's 'relationship'.

**Author's Note:** So this is pretty much AU: 1) the Kara/Lee/Anders/Dee 'triangle of love' didn't happen and 2) virtual Six is with Gaius on New Caprica ... other than that it's canon ... what? this is not how it happened in 'Unfinished Business'? Well this is the 'Director's Cut' ... and come on, we all know that 'something' happened on New Caprica ;)

**

* * *

**

**Cally Tyrol**

* * *

'Galen come on.' Cally tried to pull her husband along with her, but given her pregnancy and his level of intoxication this turned out to be harder than expected.

'But look at the stars, honey.' He stopped, _again_, to point at the sky, the look of a child on his face. Cally pulled on his other arm, but he wouldn't budge. 'And one of those stars is Galactica.' His voice slurred a little at the end and Cally couldn't help but smile. Temporarily giving up the task of directing him to their tent she stood beside him and wrapped her arms round him.

'Yes I know.' She replied good naturedly and followed his gaze to look up at the stars. When another yawn threatened to escape her lips she poked Galen in the chest with a finger. 'Come on Galen, I'm tired.' Galen looked at her and a smile spread across his face as he let himself be led through the city of tents.

Snickering he pulled his wife closer to him and pointed to a couple of figures lying on the ground. 'Look at those two.' Cally followed the invisible line of his outstretched arm and did a double take. Beside her Galen laughed again and then raised his voice before she could stop him. 'Go get a room.'

Cally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Great._ She hoped that the two people hadn't heard Galen and tightened her grip on his arm. 'Galen come on.' She pleaded with him silently and was relieved that he let himself be led towards their tent.

Judging from the look on his face, which was kind of dopey, he had no idea whom he had just interrupted during what looked to be a serious makeout session. Smiling to herself she thought it was good to know that the President - Ex-President she corrected herself - and the Admiral were enjoying themselves. Were finally able to acknowledge the feelings that they'd had to suppress before.

Maybe she should tell Galen that they'd probably discovered something special.

Stifling a giggle she decided she wouldn't tell him. He wouldn't be able to look them in the eye again if he knew.

* * *

**Bill Adama**

* * *

So he hadn't imagined it. She _was _flirting with him. _And_ throwing subtle questions and statements at him. But he wasn't going to be woed that easily he decided, smiling inwardly. Two could play this game.

'I've got people that wanna get off the ship. Move down here.' He felt her shift and was surprised to feel her hand gently stroking his chest. If she had understood his subtle meaning she didn't let on.

_He_ wanted to get off the ship. _He_ wanted to move down to New Caprica. Even if it wasn't going to happen overnight. Even if it was going to be hard to leave _Galactica_ behind.

He wanted to help her build the cabin by the lake with the water that was as clear as glass.

'Can't say I blame them. I mean what are you going to do?' Yeah, what was he going to do indeed?

Decision time had come and he knew that one way or the other there was no going back. She had expressed her willingness to take their relationship to the next level and if they were to do just that they were going to be committed for the long run. He just felt it.

On the other hand if he were to refuse her now there might not come a second chance like this. She might not wait forever for him. The thought that she would settle down with anyone else but him was unacceptable. And it squeezed at his heart.

So his decision was made.

He smiled and shifted, taking her body with his. She let out a surprised yelp as he lifted her off his chest and turned towards her. 'What am I going to do?' He was surprised at how his coarse voice was tinted with desire. From the look on her face she was as well. 'Let me show you.' He placed a hand on her hip and drew her closer while inching towards her.

She must have guessed what he was going to do because a smile spread on her face and her eyes darkened.

He closed the distance between them until they were only inches apart. He could feel her warm breath on his face, see the sparkle in her eyes. The anticipation was building in his stomach and he wondered how long it had been since he had felt butterflies like this. He could feel her breath become ragged and decided that the moment of anticipation had been long enough.

Leaning forward he placed his lips on hers while melting his body into hers. She parted her lips willingly as he skimmed them with his tongue. The sweetness that awaited him was intoxicating and he felt his body reacting to the newfound drug. Moving his hand to rest it on her back he pulled her even closer and felt her drape one of her legs across his.

While his hand continued the exploration of her backside, hers rested on his chest, grabbing a handful of his uniform jacket as though she wasn't going to let him go again. When he moved his hand lower he felt her sight into his mouth and the kiss grew even more passionate.

Soon they were getting to know the other one's body, remembering tender places for future references. His hand was cupping her butt and slowly tracing patterns down her tigh which was still securely draped over his leg. She let go of his uniform jacket and for a second he thought that she was going to pull away but her hand never left his body. Instead it traveled down his chest and to his hip and she pressed herself into him even further.

A moan escaped his lips and again he couldn't believe it. He was making out like a teenager with the Former President of the Twelve Colonies. Behind a tent. While the party was still going on.

But Gods did it feel good. And so natural.

His hand traveled to her front and he could feel and hear her moan when his hands touched the base of her breasts.

'Go get a room.' The words cut through the darkness of the night and the voice sounded vaguely familiar. He instantly ceased his movements and he could feel her stiffen in his embrace as well. Lifting his head he looked for the owner of the voice and was surprised to find his Chief and Cally standing at a distance.

Hopefully they had seen what they were doing but not who was doing it. He could see Cally trying to drag her husband away, who seemed to be in a certain state of intoxication. Soon they had disappeared behind the tents.

Looking back to the woman lying in his arms he was afraid to find her face filled with regret. Instead he came face to face with a smiling Laura who was barely able to prevent the giggles from escaping her closed lips. A smile spread across his face as well. Making out like teenagers indeed.

'We should take this somewhere else.' Her voice was filled with arousal and he could only nod.

* * *

End Chapter Three

* * *

Reviews are looooove and appreciated a lot:D


	4. Hide & Seek

Unfinished Business The AR Way 

**Summary: **'Can't say I blame them. I mean what are you going to do?' … let me tell you: It didn't stop there. AU - New Caprica / Unfinished Business - The A/R Way. A few reaction shots regarding the beginning of Laura's and Bill's 'relationship'.

**Author's Note:** So this is pretty much AU: 1) the Kara/Lee/Anders/Dee 'triangle of love' didn't happen and 2) virtual Six is with Gaius on New Caprica ... other than that it's canon ... what? this is not how it happened in 'Unfinished Business'? Well this is the 'Director's Cut' ... and come on, we all know that 'something' happened on New Caprica ;)

**

* * *

**

**Gaius Baltar**

* * *

President Gaius Baltar sighted after he finished relieving himself behind one of the tents. Without warning a hand appeared in his line of vision, pointing to something to his right. 

The sweet voice of the blonde Cylon poured into his ear like honey. 'Look Gaius.' She purred his name and he could feel the effect her voice was having on his body.

Trying to keep his focus he followed her outstretched hand with his gaze. After a few seconds he could see two people slowly making their way through the various tents but nothing unusual caught his eye. 'Who is that?' He asked without averting his gaze from the walking couple.

Her hand was on the nape of his neck now and he could feel the lips moving against his ear as she whispered. 'His strong stride.' She purred and began drawing circles on his skin. 'Her flowing red hair.' Her tongue darted out to wet his earlobe and he winced in surprise. 'Gaius, even _you_ should be able to recognize those two.'

Gaius pushed his glasses farther up his nose and took a closer look at the couple. 'I don't believe it.' He watched them disappear behind a tent and turned to look at the Cylon. 'Laura Roslin and Admiral Adama?'

The Cylon cocked her eyebrows and looked at him intently. 'Surely you noticed the _tension_ between the two of them before.' She slid her hands down his front towards his pants. 'And now that she's not his commander in chief anymore ...' She purred as she slowly dropped to her knees, her eyes never leaving his. He took in a sharp breath when she reached the fly of his pants and continued to pull it down.

This could be a valuable piece of information when used correctly he decided. 'We should keep an eye on them.' Gaius said before all coherent though left him.

'We should.' The Cylon agreed and smiled.

* * *

**Laura Roslin**

* * *

Laura Roslin, Former President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol could barely keep the giggles from escaping her lips. 

Bill and she were trying to make their way towards Bill's tent without drawing too much attention to themselves. This turned to be out harder than anticipated. The streets were almost deserted with the majority of colonists either still at the party or already sleeping safe and sound in their tents. But every once in a while either Bill or Laura would stop and draw the other into a passionate kiss.

Not that she minded.

Next to her Bill stopped_again_ and pulled her to him. She stepped into his embrace willingly and wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer. His lips kissed the smile off her face until she was breathless and both of them had to come up for air.

It was as though both of them had to make sure that they were not imagining this. That they had to make sure it was really happening after waiting for so long. The anticipation in her stomach was palpable and she guessed that he felt the same if the look in his eyes was any indication.

Taking a deep breath she stepped out of his embrace to take his hand. She pulled him along with her and could feel his tight grip on her hand, their fingers interlaced.

They reached his tent without further 'incident' and he opened the hatch, motioning with his hand for her to precede him. She did and when she turned around to look at him he was already busy closing the hatch behind him. When he was done he turned to her and they met in the middle of the small tent.

She knew that part of their behaviour was induced by the alcohol and drugs they had consumed during the night. Mainly the behaviour that consisted of them making out like teenagers.

But at the same time there was not the tiniest bit of doubt in her mind that this was what she really wanted. Had wanted for a long time.

And from the look on Bill's face she wasn't the only one.

Hands found the other one's body again, tugging at clothing and stroking skin. Lips met in burning kisses, tongues danced in passion. Soon their clothes were discarded and Bill and Laura we're lying under the sheets, their bodies melting into each other.

* * *

End Chapter Four

* * *

Reviews are looooove and appreciated a lot:D 


	5. Cigars & Coffee

Unfinished Business The AR Way

**Summary: **'Can't say I blame them. I mean what are you going to do?' … let me tell you: It didn't stop there. AU - New Caprica / Unfinished Business - The A/R Way. A few reaction shots regarding the beginning of Laura's and Bill's 'relationship'.

**Author's Note:** So this is pretty much AU: 1) the Kara/Lee/Anders/Dee 'triangle of love' didn't happen and 2) virtual Six is with Gaius on New Caprica ... other than that it's canon ... what? this is not how it happened in 'Unfinished Business'? Well this is the 'Director's Cut' ... and come on, we all know that 'something' happened on New Caprica ;)

**

* * *

**

**Lee Adama **

* * *

When a cup of what Lee expected to be hot and steaming coffee appeared in his line of vision he didn't question where it was coming from. He just took it, closed his eyes and enjoyed the strong scent of the beverage. 

There was a slight headache pounding in his head and he tried to soothe it with a sip of coffee.

Meanwhile Starbuck took a seat by his side, sporting a cup of steaming coffee herself. 'Last night is what _I_ call a _party_.' He could hear the smile in her voice without looking at her. Other people probably didn't share her sentiment, but then again she had always been better at holding her liquor that most people.

Speaking of other people.

'Where's Anders?' He questioned her while following the line of tents with his eyes. Most colonists were just getting up and most of them were in different states of hangover. It _had_ been quite a party.

'Still recovering from waking up underneath the table.' She chuckled beside him and took a sip of her coffee. 'Dee?' She threw the question back at him.

He motioned up to_Colonial One_ sitting on its resting place on a little hill overlooking the settlement. 'Talking to Gaeta.' He took another sip and when he looked over the rim of his cup he saw a familiar figure exiting one of the tents to the right. It was his father.

Bill Adama was still wearing the same uniform he had been wearing the night before, but his shoelaces and the buttons on his jacket were undone. Lee watched his father take a look at the settlement and then pull something out of his pocket. It was a cigar that he lighted while sitting down.

Lee scrunched up his face. A cigar so early in the morning? The nausea began to rise in his stomach and he soothed it with a large sip of strong coffee.

'Is the Old Man smoking a 'victory-cigar'?' Kara was leaning forward in her seat next to him then turned to look at him. 'I heard he was smoking something else last night.' A grin spread on her face and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Curious as to what she was referring he nodded for her to continue. 'Someone saw him and the Former President smoking weed last night at the party.'

Lee couldn't believe what he had just heard. 'My dad?' He looked questioningly at Kara and could tell by the look on her face that she was enjoying this far too much.

'There are other rumors as well.' She took another sip before continuing. 'Supposedly they were seen stargazing cuddled up rather closely.' A worried look must have crossed his face for Kara suddenly laughed out loud beside him. 'Don't worry Lee.' She placed a hand on his knee, squeezing it. 'That rumor comes from Ellen Tigh so I'm sure it's largely blown out of proportion.'

They both turned to look at Admiral Adama again and Lee let his mind wander. Would it be so bad if it wasn't blown out of proportion? The Admiral and the Former President deserved a shot at happiness. And if it was with the other, why not?

Anyway, who knew if Ellen's rumors even contained an ounce of truth?

His gaze returned to his father who continued smoking his cigar. After a couple of seconds the flap of his father's tent was lifted and a second person emerged. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn the previous night and in her hands she held a steaming cup of coffee as she sat down next to the older Adama. Lee saw her taking a sip from the cup before trading it with his father for the cigar.

Laura Roslin sat down next to his father as though it was the most natural thing in the world for her to walk out of his tent after they supposedly were seen 'stargazing' the previous night.

They looked so completely comfortable with each other as they quietly talked to each other, smiling.

He watched with interest as his father put an arm around Roslin before leaning towards her. Suddenly they were kissing. Openly. In front of his father's tent. And it was just not a friendly peck on the cheek. It was an outright passionate kiss that left no doubt that the Former President's and Admiral's relationship had been taken to a new level.

'Let me rephrase my statement. Maybe it wasn't blown out of proportion _enough_.' Kara's voice cut through his shock. He had almost forgotten that she was sitting next to him.

He blinked and returned his gaze to his father and the woman in his arms. 'I don't believe it.' He heard himself whisper. That was the truth. He had thought that _something_ was going to _eventually_ happen between the Admiral and the Former President. But so soon? He wouldn't have bet his money on that.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

* * *

**Bill Adama**

* * *

Life was good. 

There was no other way to describe it. He took another drag of the cigar he was holding and blew the smoke into the fresh morning air. The sky was clear and he looked toward the point were it met the ground in the far distance. Everything looked the same, but at the same time so much had changed in the last hours that he couldn't yet quite believe or grasp it.

He could hear Laura shuffling in the tent behind him and wondered if he was indeed looking like the cat that had gotten the cream, like she had implied earlier that morning. Thinking back to last night's, and morning's, activities he concluded that she was probably right.

Part of him had feared that last night had been a result of too much booze and drugs. That part of him had quickly been silenced when Laura had woken up in his arms with a look on her face that told him she was anything but regretting the last night. While they had consumed their fair share of intoxicating substances they had barely worked as a catalyst for feelings that had been between them for some time now.

The smile widening on his face he had to admit that he was glad that it had _finally_ happened.

A couple of minutes later he heard Laura emerge from the tent behind him and felt her move until she sat down beside him, leaning into him. Turning his body slightly he looked at her and wasn't surprised to find her smiling back at him. After taking a sip from what he suspected was a cup of coffee she held the cup out for him to take and motioned for the cigar between his fingers. 'I'll trade you.'

They traded and after he had taken a sip of the comforting liquid he could see a little cloud of smoke trail it's way into the air beside him. 'So this is a victory cigar?'

Without looking at her he knew that she was smiling and he was amused at how easily she looked through him. 'Yes.' If there ever was a victory to celebrate it was this. Their victory over political boundaries and invisible lines.

'So which victory are we celebrating?' She nudged into him as though she already knew the answer but wanted him to say it out loud.

He set the cup on the ground beside his feet and placed an arm around her body, turning her slightly to look at him. 'This.' Was the only word he said before he brought his lips to her and his free hand into her hair. One of her hands found the way to his neck and he felt her shift to press her body closer to his.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear a little voice telling him that this was different from last night. This time it was in the sun light and there were people around, watching them. As he felt her soft lips moving beneath his and felt her warm body in his arms he noticed that the voice inside his head was becoming more and more distant.

He didn't care who saw, didn't care what the people thought. All that mattered right now was the woman in his arms and his feelings for her.

Reluctantly pulling away from her he distanced himself enough to look into her eyes. 'I love you, Laura Roslin.' Her smile was like the first rays of sunshine at dawn and he felt elated that he was able to bring it to her face.

'And I love you, Bill Adama.' The look in her eyes as she looked intently into his told him that he had been right with his thoughts last night. This was only the beginning. And it was something that would last.

She cuddled into his warmth and it amazed him how natural it felt and how perfectly she fit against his body. Tightening his arm around her he leaned his forehead against hers. 'I don't know when, but I'll promise you, that I'll help you build that cabin of yours.' His voice was earnest and he felt her nod. 'Will you wait for me?'

He felt a knot in his stomach that hadn't been there before and guessed that it was linked to his anticipation to her answer.

'I will.' She said and took another drag of their shared victory cigar before giving it back to him. The knot in his stomach resolved itself as she looked at him, a smile on her beautiful face.

Life was good.

* * *

End Chapter Five

* * *

Reviews are looooove and appreciated a lot:D 


End file.
